


First Dates

by mirambella



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Awkard pre boyfriends, First Dates, First Love, M/M, Mentions of brain injury, Pining, Riot - Freeform, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: “ I’m glad. Sorry, that’s selfish. I had a crush on you since winter break, but you’re oblivious and apparently I’m not the most straight forward person after all.” Alex looked at him “ You didn’t even give me the opportunity to ask you on a date. We could work and you know that.”Again. Confidence. He lacked so much of that. They were so different and somehow he made Alex feel better. It kind of complemented his pessimistic state.Post 4x08. What I think happened between the riot and Chalex being boyfriends. ( Or the first official date they shared)
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writting my long fic but this came without warning. So we take advantage.
> 
> No beta this time. It was all in one afternoon. I'm sorry.

_"When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies" _

_Blink 182. First Dates_

“ Charlie. Charlie!” 

The boy was laying on the floor, visible unconscious and a close car was in flames. Alex ran, bumping into disconcerted students on the way to his friend. He was there alone, and nobody seemed to notice. 

He tried to move Charlie from the car that was about to explode, but a six feet tall quarterback was too much for a skinny boy like Alex. He just did the first thing that came to his mind. He screamed. And through the smoke, Alex barely saw Justin’s athletic figure and heard him warning Jess. Everything happened in a blurr. No football team member seemed available and Alex was in the middle of the caos asking himself how something like that was happening in front of his eyes. 

He cared about Charlie and the prospect of him rejecting the quarterback being the last conversation they had hurt him in ways he couldn’t believe were possible. Charlie cared about him. He made it clear at the camping, that night they spent just watching the stars, or the way he tried to reassure him at the party, how he held his hands during the drill.

He cared so much and that made Alex so vulnerable. 

It was at least ironic. He couldn’t lose him to a brain injury. Not that way. Karma was playing hard with Alex. 

Justin came back and Alex hadn’t been so happy to see him in this entire life.

“ Shit, let’s move him” He helped Alex “ Paramedics are on their way”

The war was over, but the battle had left its own aftermath. 

Charlie finally woke up, his eyes connected to Alex’ like asking too many things at once.

“ The riot.” He answered with concern “ They hit you. You are in the hospital, in observation” 

That night was long and gloomy. Alex couldn’t sleep properly, his phone never abandoning his side. He left Charlie in the A&E so he could have some privacy with his dad, who was more worried than furious. Alex visited the next day, but Charlie was getting dressed and grabbing his stuff.

“ Hey” He greeted Alex with a smile “ All is good. I’m leaving. My car is back at Liberty and my dad is working. Do you want to grab some coffee and go for a walk? I heard school is closing.”

“ Sure.” 

They walked in comfortable silence, but Alex knew he had to break it at some point. He was just trying to find the right words.

“ I...I’m sorry” He just looked at the front “I treated you like shit. You didn’t deserve one of my impromptus. I still...don’t know why me.” 

“ Well, that’s completely my decision. I told you. I have a very good taste.” Charlie smiled softly “ I stopped following you because it was your will, not because I changed my mind. I really want to respect your space, but, what makes me mad is that you never said you don’t feel the same, or you just want us to be friends. Everything is about your issues and I know what you did and still...I want you. Nothing could scare me anymore. “

Alex was speechless. Charlie sounded mature and confident and he was feeling like a scared kid. 

“ It is difficult after all the relationships I’ve had in the past. I don’t let myself feel loved, wanted or accepted. With Winston worked because I thought he didn’t know who I was but still he is linked to all the shit I’ve done” 

Charlie chuckled. 

“ I’m glad. Sorry, that’s selfish. I had a crush on you since winter break, but you’re oblivious and apparently I’m not the most straight forward person after all.” Alex looked at him “ You didn’t even give me the opportunity to ask you on a date. We could work and you know that.”

Again. Confidence. He lacked so much of that. They were so different and somehow he made Alex feel better. It kind of complemented his pessimistic state. 

“ Ok. Tomorrow.” Alex smiled softly and the grin that formed in Charlie’s face lighted the whole pier “ You choose everything and we will see if you’re right.” 

“ I promise you, I will respect any decision you have after this.” Charlie was so excited that it made Alex giggle. 

  
  
  


He told his parents he was helping Tyer with an essay. He hated lying specially after discovering that their parents were controlling them, but he wasn’t gonna put his sexuality and his dating story on top of the table yet. Moreover, his parents were quite sensible after his suicide attemp and the TBI ( and specially his dad after Bryce’s case). 

He met Charlie at Monet’s but the quarterback informed him that they were going to a different place. Charlie was glowing in a crisp white shirt and a light blue jacket. He looked like he put an effort to impress him and he was really achieving his goal.

Alex shivered a little when his arm caressed him softly when they were crossing the street. Charlie took him to a fifties style diner, with skating waitresses and vintage games like an old pool table and a music machine. 

“ Wow, Charlie. This is cool.” 

“ I know. I wanted to come for a long time. Luke can’t stop talking about the milkshakes.” They looked for one of those booths close to the window and ordered food and two different milkshakes. 

The truth was that Alex expected a long conversation about their relationship or their feelings, but Charlie wanted a chill moment between two teenagers, for once, enjoying each other’s company. The talk derived from food to videogames and even tik tok challenges . Alex laughed with all his being, forgetting the stress he suffered during the past weeks.

“ I got into Berkeley” He said after a while.

“ Congrats. You’ll do ok. You need a break” 

Charlie was cute, kind and thoughtful. He was trying to make him feel better like he tried with all of his friends, however the gaze he kept for Alex was completely unique. He blushed, smiled effortlessly, nervous and illusionate about the crush he was developing. His heart was in his sleeve. Anybody would think that Charlie was easy to love, to trust and to want by their side, but Alex wasn’t like the rest. 

He preferred to avoid hurting more people than the prospect of being finally happy. It was too much for one heart, but that night with Charlie, he was ignoring the voice in his mind until it was just plain silence. 

However, there was no silence in Charlie’s laugh, or in the passionate way he spoke about football, food, or puppies. Alex listened quietly, nonetheless he was analyzing every gesture, every movement of his long elegant hands, every time the shirt stuck tightly to his biceps.

Shit, he liked him. No, everybody liked Charlie. He was attracted to him so much that he was looking at his lips asking himself why he hadn’t tried to kiss him yet. 

“ Pool?” Alex said, coming from nowhere.

Charlie moved his head mildly surprised by the change of topic.

“ Yes. Of course” 

They split the bill and moved to the back of the room.

“ You need to know I’m not an expert,” Charlie confessed.

That was another thing about Charlie. He never tried to show up or be pretentious, and the fact was that he was good at pool but he didn’t claim to be beforehand and he was trying to make Alex feel included and at his level.

Pool was a bad idea for two teenagers full of hormones. Arms were stretching, backs were bended, shirts were rolling, and both of them were sweating, biting lips and hiding blushes.

Charlie won, but it was really tight, and Alex promised him an ice cream. They asked for take away and walked through the pier. It was a lovely spring night. 

“ See? We had a date and I’m still alive. Nobody is hurt, we had a good time…” Confident Charlie came back.

“ It is not finished” Alex moved his head with a grin.

“ Oh, Alex...You don’t want it to end, because you like me a lot.” Charlie was testing him. 

“ Don’t push your luck, Saint George.” Charlie was smiling. Silly boy. 

They finished the ice cream and Charlie reached for his hand softly. His fingers looked so good entwined with his that Alex blushed again. 

Charlie stopped on his heels and Alex turned, looking for a reason. He came closer. His eyes a darker blue in the night. He was going to kiss him and Alex didn’t want anything more.

“ Can I...?” Consent. Charlie was asking for permission and if it wasn’t enough, that pushed Alex to the cliff.

He closed the distance and kissed Charlie, sweet and tentative. His lips caressed him like a feather. Alex could feel his arms embracing him. 

“ I should take you home, or I will make a fool of myself” Charlie smiled shyly. 

Alex wanted more. There were not enough hours to kiss Charlie, so he did in the protection of Charlie’s jeep, a couple of blocks from the Standalls. After a few minutes of knowing themselves, and what they liked and what they didn’t Alex broke the make out session.

“ I should go. We have all week,” He moved his hand from Charlie’s nape to his neck. “ Thank you for tonight.”

“ So, Is that a yes? Are we...something?” 

Alex chuckled to make it sound like he was thinking. 

“ Let’s find out. Tomorrow, movie night, at 6pm?” 

“ Sounds perfect.” 

Alex left but looked at him before he crossed the street. Charlie grabbed the steering wheel with a big smile. 

“ I promise you this, Alex Standall, I will take you prom” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
